When jealousy Wins
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is a story that I'm currently in the midst of writing. Its a CZL triangle and my first love triangle at that. It just came to me one night in my sleep. I figured that i would put it up and see if it attracted attention from anyone. You k
1. Zoey needs A favor

_**Description: this is a story that I'm currently in the midst of writing. I figured that i would put it up and see if it attracted attention from anyone. You know what to do, R&R. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )**_

**Chapter #1**

**(Michael's pov)**

" **psst...psst! Chase, have you told Zoey yet man?", i whisper as our last class of the day is about to end. We're in science right now. I've been passing notes to Chase the entire period, but he refuses to write back. I'm trying to get him to ask Zoey out. But he refuses to cooperate. **

" **have you told Zoey what yet?", greets Zoey as she walks up behind me. Oops, she wasn't supposed to hear that. Not cool. Now what am i supposed to do? Quick, think up an excuse. Lie to her man!**

" **oh, hey Zoe...Zoey! ...Nothing, just that your looking very extra beautiful today. Even more so then usual.", i cover with a smile. Oh man, i hope she buys it. The last thing that i need is to be grilled by Zoey. She's like a parasite, she won't drop the topic until i crack and spill everything.**

" **ok, i don't believe you. But I'll take the compliment. Hi Chase, my bushy haired best friend ever.", chuckles Zoey as she ruffles Chase's hair and pecks his cheek. With a raised eyebrow, the two of us exchange glances. Zoey's up to something. She has to be, she's only this nice when she wants something.**

**More then slightly startled by Zoey's friendly nature, Chase tenses as she hugs him. Staring down at her, he sighs to himself," whatever it is, the answer is no Zoe."**

" **Chase! I'm offended. What makes you think that i want something? Can't i ever just be happy to see you?", asks Zoey in her most innocent voice. I try my best not to laugh at this. But i fail and do anyway. This earns me a glance from the both of them.**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **because i know you Zoey. Your only this sweet when you want something.", i point out with a sigh. This offends Zoey, as she slaps my chest. With a smile, i kiss her on the forehead. This causes her to look up at me with those damn puppy eyes. Oh, man i hate those damn puppy eyes!**

" **come on Chase. I haven't even told you what it was yet. Just hear me out at least? ...I would do you a favor if you asked!", complains Zoey as she stubbornly stomps her foot in protest. Now she's going to start pouting. This is just what i need. I'm not going to cave though. Not this time.**

" **you wouldn't have to though. I would never ask you for a favor Zoe. Because i know how annoying favors can be.", and its true. I wouldn't ask Zoey for any favors. But something tells me she's not going to give up so easily. When has she ever given up though?**

**Sighing to herself in defeat, Zoey turns toward Logan. Offering him her best smile, she touches his arm playfully," hey Logan, you know. We don't spend enough time together. We should really do something about that. Don't you think?"**

" **what is it that you want Zoe?", questions Logan with a sigh. Ha! She's turning to Logan? Logan only does favors if he gets something in return. There's no way that he's going to help her out. This should be fun to watch though.**

" **will you take me out on a date Logan? Please? It'd really mean a lot to me if you did.", pleads Zoey as she grabs Logan's hand. What?! She's asking Logan on a date? That was her favor? Thats what she wanted? And i just refused? Damn, I'm an idiot! I've got to fix this.**

" **i would love to Zoey. It would be my pleasure.", comments Logan as Zoey hugs him excitedly. Jealousy runs through me as i watch his smirk grow wide. This is just my luck. The one favor i reject, is the one I've been praying for god knows how long. Now Logan has a date with Zoey!**

**Rolling her eyes at my sudden interest, Zoey takes a sip from my blix. With a nod of her head, she settles down happily beside Logan who places his arm around her," well, yeah. What did you think it was Chase? Lola said that I'm not allowed to another dance if i go alone. So i need a date."**

**(Logan's pov)**

" **well, if i had known that i would have said yes. I'll be your date Zoe. It'll be fun.", offers chase as he gives Zoey a shy smile. Oh no he doesn't. He had his chance on a date with her. And he said no. I'm going with Zoey. Maybe next time he'll think twice before turning her down so easily.**

" **no way. You had your chance Chase. And then you blew it. I'm going to the dance with Zoe now. And your just going to have to deal with it.", i advice gruffly as i pull Zoey close. She squirms around in my arms, but eventually settles down. Chase isn't the only one with a thing for her. I've got my chance now and I'm taking it.**

" **he's right you know. You kind of did Chase. I asked you and you flat out told me no without even giving me a chance to explain myself.", intervenes Zoey as Chase and i engage in a stare down. I smile victoriously at him and tighten my hold on her waist. This causes Chase's fists to clench at his side. Ha! Serves him right.**

" **well, yeah. That may be so. But on the other hand, do you really want to go on a date with Logan? I mean really Zoe. Think about what your getting yourself into for a second.", advices Chase in one of his attempts to get Zoey to change her mind. Please, like thats going to work? Everyone knows that i would be a way better date then Chase.**

**Frowning at this comment, i narrow my eyes at Chase. Folding my arms across my chest, i grumble to myself," whats that supposed to mean? I would make a great date. And i have it on good authority that I'm a great kisser."**

" **yeah, good point. On second thought, i should probably go with Chase.", considers Zoey as she moves from my arms. Stealing a glare over at Chase, i turn my attention back to Zoey. She's just going to change her mind? Just like that! How is that fair! I was doing her a favor!**

" **what? Thats not fair Zoe. Why would you want to do that?", i argue in my defense. She can't just change her mind. Not when i already agreed to go with her! How does that work? I'm not going to stand for this. And i should kick Chase's ass for making her think things over.**

" **because i don't want you groping me the entire night Logan. Thats why. And i know you would. Besides, at least i know that Chase wouldn't try anything. You on the other hand would.", confides Zoey with a look of disgust on her face. Likely excuse. She thinks that she knows me so well. When she obviously doesn't. I can be a nice guy when i want to be.**

" **what? Thats ridiculous. I would not Zoe! ...So, want to make out?", i ask with a grin as i place my arm around her. This earns me a prompt slap across the face from Zoey and a stomp on the foot as well. Ouch! Geez, a simple no would have been nice. This girl is so violent sometimes! Good luck with her chase, see if i ever agree to do Zoey Brooks a favor again. ...**


	2. Competing for A kiss?

_**Description: this is a story that I'm currently in the midst of writing. Its a C/Z/L triangle and my first love triangle at that. It just came to me one night in my sleep. I figured that i would put it up and see if it attracted attention from anyone. You know what to do, R&R. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )**_

**Chapter #2**

**( hour or so later. Chase's pov)**

**" and your absolutely sure that you want to go to the dance as my date?", asks Zoey uncertainly as she looks up at me. This is the third time that she's asked me this so far. Why wouldn't i want to take her to the dance? She's beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to walk in with her on his arm.**

**" I'm positive Zoe, now quit asking me that already.", i reassure as i give her a gentle poke. We both laugh as i do so. And i can't help but notice how adorable she looks. Its hard not to fall even more in love with Zoey. Even though i don't want to because i know that in the long run, I'll only end up hurt.**

**" great, then its settled. And when the dance becomes boring? We'll just catch a movie. Just the two of us. Who knows Chase, maybe I'll even give you a goodnight kiss.", teases Zoey with a playful nudge. My ears perk up at this. A goodnight kiss? From Zoey? Oh man, I've only prayed for that ever since i first laid eyes on her. This could be my chance to win her over.**

**" a goodnight kiss Zoe? Are you serious? Really?", i stutter almost too excitedly. Michael and i both exchange glances. And i know what he's thinking. Because I'm thinking the same thing. My date with Zoey tomorrow would be the perfect chance to make my move. If i could only get her alone under the moonlight, everything would be perfect.**

**Chuckling at me as i sit up with interest, Zoey pushes at my chest lightly. Leaning back against me, she fiddles with my hand," i don't know, maybe. We'll have to wait and see. ...Can best friends kiss?"**

**" last time i checked? That would be no.", comments Logan with a roll of his eyes. I hate him right now. He had to open his mouth. If Zoey changes her mind, I'll murder him in his sleep tonight. I swear that i will. he's only mad because Zoey decided to go to the dance with me instead. Well he can just get over it. Because he's not going to ruin what would be my one chance with Zoey.**

**" well, no. but, but they could though.", i point out in a desperate attempt to easy zoey's mind. And i think it may have worked. Now as long as Michael doesn't open his mouth? I should be in the clear. Thats the last thing that i need. For these two idiots to go and ruin things for me.**

**" you really think so Chase?", questions Zoey after thinking things over. Yes, of course i do! I would do anything for a kiss with you. I've only wanted to kiss you since the first day that we ever met. And everybody knows this except you. Why can't you see how much i want to be with you Zoe? Is that so much to ask?**

**" i remember when Lola and i kissed. Things were awkward between the two of us for quite a while afterwards.", confides Michael as an after thought. My eyes widen in shock as i now glare over at him filled with anger. He just had to bring that up. The stupid jerk that he is! Great, so long kiss with Zoey now for sure.**

**Biting at her bottom lip, Zoey shifts around in my arms. Glancing up at me, she touches my chest lightly," i don't think i could stand the thought of awkwardness between us. Your my best friend after all Chase. Who would i talk to about it? I wouldn't be able to go to you. I think maybe Michael has a point."**

**" yeah, i guess Zoe.", i grumble with disappointment. So long goodnight kiss with the girl of my dreams. He had to open his mouth. He had to bring that up didn't he? If he would have just kept his mouth shut, everything would have been fine. But no, he just had to go and open his mouth and say something stupid.**

**" cool, well i should probably go Chase. I'll see you tomorrow.", confides Zoey as she stands to leave. Getting up with her, i walk her to the door. I stand stock still as she leans up to kiss me. Her lips press against the corner of my mouth. Thats about as close as I'll probably ever come to a real kiss with Zoey. ...**

**(Logan's pov)**

**" i hate you both.", growls Chase in anger when zoey's out of sight. Oh no, Chase is mad! Not that, anything but that! Please, like I'm really supposed to be scared of him? That will be the day. Its his own fault. Zoey would have gone to the dance with me if he hadn't opened up his mouth. Then i would be the one to give her a goodnight kiss. If i can't kiss her why the hell should he be able to?**

**" hey, what did i do?", asks Michael innocently. I laugh as Chase lunges a pillow at his head. Oh man, this is too funny. Chase looks like he is about to kill Michael. This is priceless. I wonder if i should mention the guy thats been hanging around Zoey lately? I'll bet he'll flip his top when he finds out. **

**" Zoey would have given me a goodnight kiss, but you morons went and ruined it!", yells Chase with irritation. Your damn right i ruined it for you. Why the hell should you get to kiss her if i can't? How is that fair? Oh, thats right. Its not! So take that Chase! Two can play this game.**

**" well it serves you right. I should have been zoey's date, not you. And i would be if you didn't open your mouth.", i complain with a frown. And she would have. She asked me when Chase turned her now. And i said yes. Why would i turn down a chance to be close to Zoey after all? I'd have to be a moron. But then Chase went and ruined everything for me. The damn jerk he is.**

**Grabbing his night clothes, Chase heads for the bathroom. Changing into his boxers, he brushes his teeth and heads for bed," whatever man. I'm going to bed."**

**" face facts Chase. Zoey is hot. Guys are bound to notice her eventually. Hell, i know that i have. And girls like Zoey aren't single for long dude.", i point out as though it weren't already obvious. And its the truth. She won't stay single forever. One day zoey's going to be asked out and have a boyfriend thats not Chase if he doesn't hurry up and make a move already. Hell, i may even ask her out just to piss him off.**

**" Logan's right man. I've even seen Zoey hanging out with this guy Eric more then a few times.", confides Michael as he grabs himself a blix. Uh oh. Not smart Michael. You had to mention that to him? Chase is going to flip his lid for sure now! You can't tell Chase that Zoey's been hanging around other guys! What is he stupid?**

**" what, you mean that new kid?", questions Chase as he now sits up with interest. I watch as a look of panic appears on his face. Not cool. Now we're going to have to listen to him rant and rave for the next hour or so. When Zoey chose to go to the dance with that Glen guy last year instead of him. He would not shut up about it. I wanted to kick his ass.**

**" yeah, every time i see the two of them...he has his arm around her. You should probably make your move and quickly.", advices Michael matter-of-factly. And he really should. I don't like this Eric guy. He's always putting his hands all over her whenever they hangout. And Zoey doesn't even slap him away or care. But if i did, she's whale me one.**

**" alright, alright. I get it. I'm going to tomorrow night man. Its the perfect time to. With luck I'll be zoey's first kiss.", mutter chase mostly to himself. So thats his big plan? He's going to kiss Zoey tomorrow night? This should be fun to watch. Especially if Zoey's not expecting it. I think i just may have to go to the dance and see how badly Chase makes a fool out of himself.**


	3. Zoey has A secret

_**Description: this is a story that I'm currently in the midst of writing. Its a C/Z/L triangle and my first love triangle at that. It just came to me one night in my sleep. I figured that i would put it up and see if it attracted attention from anyone. You know what to do, R&R. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )**_

**Chapter #3**

**(next morning. Zoey's pov)**

" **hey Logan, is Chase here?", i greet happily as Logan answers the dorm. I wasn't going to, but i decided to come over and see Chase. I want to spent time with him before we go to the dance later on tonight. I'm surprised that he even agreed to go with me. I honestly didn't think that he would. But he has none the less. And I'm very grateful.**

" **he's still asleep Zoe. You coming for breakfast?", questions Logan as he pulls a t-shirt over his head. I try not to look as he does so. But its difficult not too. I've never really noticed before...but Logan is kind of cute. I would never tell him this though. Knowing him it would probably just go to his head. And thats the last thing that i need.**

" **nah, I'll stay and wait for Chase to wake up.", i politely decline. I want to be the first one that Chase sees when he wakes up. Normally i would just pounce on him and give him a violent shake. But I'd much rather crawl in bed beside him for some reason. And with only a slight hesitancy, thats exactly what i do. Lifting the covers, i climb in bed behind Chase.**

" **fine, suit yourself.", i hear Logan mutter from behind me as the dorm door closes. Laying down near Chase, i close my eyes. I've never been in Chase's bed with him before. ...Well, fine. So i have. But never like this. Its actually kind of nice. I wouldn't mind waking up with him...you know, in a friendly way. ...God that sounded so wrong. But its the truth.**

**Kicking out of my shoes, i scoot closer to Chase's sleeping form. Wriggling my arms around him, i hug his back," hey sleepy head."**

" **zoey?", i hear him mumble still half asleep. Oops, i wasn't suppose to actually wake him up. Kissing at the back of his neck, i rest my chin on his shoulder. I just hope he's not mad that i woke him up. I didn't mean to this time. In fact, i was content just watching him sleep.**

" **go back to sleep Chase, your tired.", i whisper quietly into his ear. This causes him to turn and face me now. And i try to ignore how close our faces are. With a shy smile, i look into his sleepy eyes. His arms instinctively wrap around my waist, and he pulls me even closer. I nudge the tip of my nose against his with a chuckle.**

" **what brings you by here so early?", asks Chase as he holds back a yawn. He calls almost eleven in the morning early? Gee, how late was he up until last night that he's still in bed? And what was he doing up so late in the first place? Sure last night was a Friday, but still. Chase is usually in bed no later then ten or eleven.**

" **well, i came to see you actually. And what do you mean early? Have you seen the clock lately? Its eleven in the morning Chase.", i point out as i show him my watch. Taking my hand in his, he looks at the time. I chuckle as he then kisses my hand. The stubbly hairs on his chin tickle my hand and i smile down at him.**

**Placing a kiss on both sides of my cheek, Chase smiles awkwardly at me. Taking my hand in his once more, he gives it a light squeeze," so, i get to wake up to you Zoe?"**

" **uh, huh. So...surprise!", i yell happily as i plant kisses all over his face. This causes the both of us to laugh. I squeal as he rolls me on top of him. Slapping his chest playfully, i settle down in his arms. I'm glad i decided not to go for breakfast. I'd much rather lay here like this with Chase. It feels nice, you know?**

" **i love this surprise, i wouldn't mind waking up to you like this more often Zoe.", admits Chase softly. The both of us each take turns blushing at his admission. I can't believe Chase said that. But to be honest? I'm glad that he feels that way. Because i wouldn't mind this so much either. Being with Chase makes me feel safe. And i like that feeling.**

" **well, i just thought that we could hangout before our big date tonight.", i playfully tease as i poke at Chase. This earns me a light squeeze around the waist. I don't mind all that much though. I've always loved being in Chase's arms. I don't know why, but i have all the same. And Chase hasn't exactly complained about it either.**

" **that sounds like fun Zoe, I'd love to.", comments Chase with a wide smile. With a grin of my own, i lay my head down on his bare chest. Wow, i never noticed how cold he was until just now. Thats odd, especially considering that Chase is almost always warm to the touch. He must have slept with his covers off last night.**

**Tracing lines on Chase's chest, i settle in close beside him. Laying my head on his shoulder, i sigh with content," can i tell you a secret Chase?"**

" **yeah, sure. Go for it Zoe I love secrets.", adds Chase playfully as he pokes my side. I smile up at him. But my smile soon fades as i look up at him. Biting at my bottom lip, i now contemplate whether or not i should confide in him about this. Chase is my friend, not to mention a guy. An over protective one at that. Should i really open up that can of worms? But i can't lie to him now, he'll see right through me. Why'd i have to open my mouth?**

" **well, its just...i was asked out by a guy this morning.", i blurt out in one long breath. Closing my eyes just as quickly, i turn away from him. I'm afraid to see his reaction or hear his response. I know how Chase gets when he hears about me and other guys. He completely tenses up and becomes an over protective jerk. You know, like a typical male would. I love and hate this about him.**

" **what? When? Zoe, who asked you out?", demands Chase in a serious voice. Touching my chin, he gently makes me look over at him. I immediately avoid his gaze and look down at the ground quietly. This isn't something that i really want to tell him. Especially since its the one guy he absolutely despises.**

" **this afternoon during chemistry. You remember Glenn Davis? Well, he's my lab partner so we've been working together a lot during class. Well, today during class...he asked if i wanted to go on a date with him.", i confide quietly as i finally steal a glance up at Chase. The look on his face scares me. Its a look of anger and jealousy. I can understand the anger...but jealousy? Why should Chase be jealous? It not as though we've ever dated.**

**Slowly starting to become alarmed, Chase silently begins to panic. Holding me a little closer, he nervously asks," well, what did you tell him? You're...your going to say no...right zoey?"**

" **is that what you think i should do Chase? ...I haven't answered him, I'm not sure what i should say.", i confess with a tired sigh. Taking hold of Chase's hand, i lean back in his arms. Glancing up at him, I'm unsure of what i should do. Its really important that i get Chase's approval. I couldn't date some he didn't like. And I'm not all that sure I'd even want to. He's my best friend after all.**

" **Zoe, you shouldn't ask me. I'll only tell you to say no. you know that i don't like that guy. I never have and never will.", points out Chase with a defeated huff. And he hasn't. Not since i chose to go to the spring fling with him last year and not Chase. I knew that i shouldn't have. But Chase is my best friend. Its not like i could go on a date with him. It would have been too awkward.**

" **well, yeah. I know. But, i kind of want a boyfriend though. And he is the only guy thats asked me out.", i admit as i risk another glance up at him. The look on his face is one of rejection and hurt. Why would Chase be hurt though? Was it something that i said? What could i have said to upset Chase though? Maybe, i shouldn't agree to this date. I don't want to hurt Chase's feelings.**

**(Chase's thoughts)**

**I'm in trouble. I could loose zoey. Some guy asked her out. And it wasn't just any guy either. It was that jerk Glenn Davis. ...Man i hate that guy. The worst part is, she hasn't said no. she didn't say yes either. But still, she didn't say no. What am i supposed to do? I can't loose Zoe! I've got to make my move. And i have to do it tonight. So I've made up my mind. I'll ask her out when i walk her back to her dorm. ... (end Chase's thoughts) **


	4. Trouble for Chase?

_**Description: this is a story that I'm currently in the midst of writing. Its a C/Z/L triangle and my first love triangle at that. It just came to me one night in my sleep. I figured that i would put it up and see if it attracted attention from anyone. You know what to do, R&R. Comments and suggestions are always welcomed.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, but if i did there would be more conflict and love triangles.**_

_**Authors note: is only my fourth Zoey 101 story, so I'm still kinda new at writing these. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to know. )**_

**Chapter #4**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **Chase? ...Chase, are you ok?", i ask with concern when he doesn't respond to me right away. He has this lost look in his eyes. And i can't for the life of me figure out why. What could he possibly be thinking about? I hope that he's not mad with me. Its not as though i told Glenn that i'd go on the date with him. I haven't even answered him. And truth be told, I'm not even all that sure that i want to. I know how much Chase hates that guy.**

" **what? Sorry, i must have zoned out Zoe.", he mumbles with a far away look in his eyes. Wow, i have to admit. I never thought that he would be this upset. Well, ok i had a feeling that he would. But i never would have guessed that he would take it this badly. He looks so torn at that fact I'm even considering saying yes.**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **i just...it would be really nice to have a boyfriend at times Chase. You know? I'm..I'm lonely.", says Zoey quietly as she glances up at me sadly. It really kills me to see her like this. Could Zoey really want to go on a date with this jerk? He's not even her type! ...is he? ...No, he couldn't be. And Glenn Davis? Of all guys, why him? What could she possibly see in that guy?**

" **how could you be lonely when you have me Zoe? I'm good company.", i point out rather offended by her comment. She's lonely? How? We hangout nearly everyday and Zoey says that she's lonely? Whats that about? I'm fairly good company. And, I'm also a descent guy. Why can't she see that?**

**Smiling up at me, Zoey grabs my hand. Placing a kiss on my bare chest, i watch as she sighs sadly," yeah, i know. But we're just friends."**

" **you cut me deep Zoe, that hurt.", i grumble in an apparent grumpy mood. Rub it in my face why don't you? Friendship is the last thing on my mind. How is it that everyone but Zoey can see that i want more then friendship with her except Zoey herself? Is the girl that dense?**

" **come on, don't go sour puss on me Chase. You know what i meant.", mumbles Zoey as she nuzzles herself into my arms. Sighing to myself, i stare up at the ceiling. So its ok for me to have her in my arms, but i can't be with her? What kind of a just god are you?**

" **look, Zoey. Don't say yes to this guy, just to have a boyfriend.", i reluctantly advice. Even though I'd rather her not say yes at all. To any guy. Any guy except me that is. If i ever get the guts to ask her out. I know one thing, if she turns down Glenn? ...Thats when I'm going to make my move. I can't wait much longer.**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **i won't, i promise Chase." , i confide quietly as i settle down into his arms. Glancing up at chase, i can't help but smile up at him. I guess he really does care about me. I've always known that he has. But never knew exactly how much until just now. He's never really liked Glenn Davis, and I'm not all that sure why. But something tells me that if i were to say yes to him? That him and Chase wouldn't exactly become the best of friends. Maybe Chase is right, maybe i should hold off on dating. I don't want to say yes to Glenn for the wrong reasons. It wouldn't be right or very fair.**

**Placing an arm snuggly around my waist, Chase pulls me against him. Sighing in content as i lay my head on his chest once more, he stares down at me with content once more," good, because you shouldn't Zoe. You know? You might regret it later."**

" **yeah, i know what your saying Chase. And thanks.", i say with a chuckle as i peck at the side of his cheek. With a goofy grin he returns the gesture, but not before blushing a bright red. Why is that Chase almost always blushes after i kiss him? Not that i don't find it completely cute. I just thought that he would be use to it by now. We've been friends for how long? ...**


End file.
